fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Artemis Dalton
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Artemis grew up in a family descended from Nobility, so she was quite used to getting what she wants. Her parents' marriage had been an arranged one, and for this reason, they were often very distant from each other. Artemis grew up watching loving parents embrace their families like they would give up the world fo reach other, and then she'd glance back at her own parents and notice there would always be a stiff space separating them. People, for many of their own, false reasons, saw Artemis as a stuck-up, spoiled brat, but in reality, she was just a young girl longing for a family that would love her and a friend that would be there for her. And one of her wishes did, in fact, come true. At a party meant for "highly important people" (please read: idiot, stuck-up brats), Artemis was shoved by herself into a room meant for kids to mingle around. That was when she met a kid named Apollo - and it was friendship at first sight. She ignored other kids' wails of jealousy and instantly engaged Apollo into a conversation, and they hit right off. As they grew older, Apollo grew closer and closer to her until they were inseparable. He was like the brother Artemis never had and vowed to always be there for him when he needed it, knowing he would do the exact same for her. So when he fell into a state of depression, it was the hardest for her to cope with. Not to mention the fact that her parents' had started forcing her to get married. Something she hadn't told Apollo yet was that she'd gotten her Matchmaking Forms due to pressure from her parents. Artemis hated being confined, proven from all the past boyfriends she had. This was terrible behaviour in her parents' eyes and took up 1/3 of the reasons they pushed her to get her forms. The other 2/3 was because they were hoping to marry her into a Noble family with a higher reputation in order to boost their own. It was so selfish, and poor Artemis was trying to convince herself that there must be another reason. But it wasn't working. It was partially because of what Apollo was going through that she didn't tell him what was going on back home. Artemis didn't want to add onto his burden. She needed to help him out of it and when she noticed that he had a passion for music, she knew that it was his destiny. Artemis pushed him as much as she could until he finally gave in and became a star. She was so proud of him that she managed to forget her problems - even if it was just for a little while. When out for a small walk to clear her head, Artemis noticed it was too hot to do her any good. She found herself silently wishing for a light breeze to appear and waved her hands. Suddenly, the wind hit her like a slap in the face. Confused and very surprised, she tried wishing for wind again - this time very soft wind - and it obliged, coming to play with her hair. Shocked, it was then, around the time she was thirteen years old, that she realized she had manifested as a Guster. When Artemis found out that Apollo made friends with a certain someone - and that someone was becoming more than just a friend - she remembered all her problems and suddenly was burdened with a lot. Especially considering her recent fallout with Apollo's parents regarding the reason he fell into depression. Suddenly, there were always bags under her eyes, she would fight with her parents about everything - especially when they brought up her their thoughts on her getting married - and would be easily annoyed and irritated about many things. And ever since she manifested as a Guster - and a very powerful one at that - pressure became a nightmare to her. Artemis just wishes for a life that's steady and stable and she could do whatever she wants in it. Is that too much to ask for? 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Artemis can be considered a bird. She never stops in one place and is always going. She once used to be a very fiery girl and would always know exactly what to say in whatever situations. But now, she's often tired - a result from the lack of sleep because of the fact that she stayed up all night, unable to sleep - and is easy to annoy. Say one thing she finds irritating and you're going to wish you were never born. But underneath it all, the old Artemis is still there. She just needs to find that one person who could bring her out again. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Phoebe Tonkins. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? One thing Artemis will be forever known for is her poetic writing. She's often the one who writes songs for Damon and Apollo to sing and receives endless compliments on her writing. However, being forced to be someone she's not is often a difficult task for her. And when she disappoints others, it's hard to cope with the guilt. Often, Artemis finds herself feeling lonely despite the many people surrounding her. She just needs someone to bring the light out in her again. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved